Washington, D.C.
| timezone = Eastern Time (GMT-5/-4) | below1 = | cap1 = Flag of Washington, D.C. }} Washington, D.C., formally the District of Columbia and commonly referred to as Washington or simply D.C., was a federal district and the capital city of the United States of America. The city, not a part of any U.S. state itself, was situated on the Potomac River, bordering the states of Maryland to the northeast and Virginia to the southwest. History Some years before Day 1, one of the suicide bomb trucks from the Kurmastan compound was intended to attack the Smithsonian in Washington. The vehicle was intercepted on the National Mall before it reached its target. Day 6 Several detention centers for Muslim-Americans suspected of terrorist sympathies were established in the D.C. area, most notably the Anacostia Detention Facility at a former elementary school. On the morning of Day 6, Islamic-American Alliance director Walid Al-Rezani was detained at this facility due to the actions of the IAA's legal counsel, Sandra Palmer. Al-Rezani, believing that some of his fellow detainees might be involved with the ongoing suicide attacks around the country, agreed to spy on them for the FBI, but the lead turned out to be a dead end and he was beaten and hospitalized when the others learned of his deception. Day 7 During Day 7, the entire United States was threatened by attacks against the country's infrastructure systems by members of the Sangalan People's Freedom Army, intended to prevent the planned military intervention in the Sangalan civil war by Allison Taylor. This campaign was aided by a vast network of paid-off federal employees and law enforcement agents throughout the capital. The city itself was impacted when Iké Dubaku, hacking into local air traffic control systems, caused the mid-air collision of two passenger planes over Edgeborough. The explosion, visible from the National Mall, killed all 261 people aboard the aircraft and additional casualties on the ground. After the CIP device was neutralized, General Benjamin Juma led a raid against the White House itself. Juma's commandos accessed the building's basement via an underwater passage in the Potomac, taking the Secret Service unaware and ultimately capturing the President's daughter Olivia Taylor and several dozen staffers. President Taylor emerged from her panic room when Juma threatened to kill her daughter. Juma forced the President to read a televised statement denouncing the United States before her execution, which was interrupted by the heroic sacrifice of Bill Buchanan. Buchanan's diversion allowed the FBI Hostage Rescue Team to storm the building, killing Juma and his men and rescuing the hostages. The next morning, the D.C. subway system was targeted for a false flag terrorist attack using a Starkwood-manufactured pathogen. The attack, pinned on an unwilling Jibraan Al-Zarian, was planned by an alliance of Starkwood and other private military companies to increase the government's dependence on their services. The attack was stopped by Jack Bauer and agents of the FBI's Washington Field Office. The mastermind of the plot, Alan Wilson, was later captured at a local industrial complex. Government and law enforcement The Metropolitan Police Department, or "D.C. Metro Police," was the primary body of local law enforcement in the district. The centers of all three branches of the U.S. federal government were based in the district. Many institutions of government and monuments were located on or near the National Mall park in the Capitol Hill area. These included the United States Capitol building, home to the United States Congress. The White House, located on Pennsylvania Avenue, was the official residence and principal workplace of the President of the United States. The White House was also equipped with a state-of-the-art subterranean bunker, allowing the president to remain safe and ensure continuity of government in the event of an attack. Numerous federal agencies and organizations were headquartered in the district, including the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the National Security Agency, and the CIA's Counter Terrorist Unit. Geography Districts *Capitol Hill *Dupont Circle *Edgeborough *Foggy Bottom *Georgetown *Southeast Parks *National Mall Notable locations *Government and law enforcement **Counter Terrorist Unit ***CTU National Headquarters ***CTU Washington **Pentagon **Federal Bureau of Investigation headquarters **FBI Washington Field Office **Hart Senate Office Building **National Security Agency headquarters **Russell Senate Office Building **United States Capitol, Capitol Hill **White House *Economy and industry **Bar La Chat **Columbia Building **D.C. Sports Club **Market 2005 **Roosevelt Continental Hotel **Woodside Industrial Complex *Education **Bryden University **Georgetown University *Medical facilities **Kennedy Memorial Hospital **West Arlington Hospital *Residences **167 Foxhall Road **951 Deerbrook Avenue **1208 Naylor Road **2211 Chesterfield, Georgetown **21917 Euclid Street, Mount Pleasant **Pershing Park **The Residences *Transportation **Highway 236 **44543 Lambourne Marina **Morrison Avenue **Northwoods Airfield **Reagan National Airport **Washington Center Station **Washington Union Station Appearances External links * Category:Locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Category:Redemption locations Category:Day 7 locations Category:Day 8 locations Category:Day 10 locations Category:The Game locations Category:The Rookie locations Category:Operation Hell Gate locations Category:Veto Power locations Category:Trojan Horse locations Category:Vanishing Point locations Category:Cities in the United States Category:Capitals Category:Legacy locations